


Destiel Smut

by LAMP_Sanders21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, BDSM kink, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel Kink fics, Destiel Kinks, M/M, castiel - Freeform, kinky destiel, sexy Destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMP_Sanders21/pseuds/LAMP_Sanders21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel smut. Omg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Age Play

Castiel wasn't the biggest fan of this 'thing' Dean liked to do. Dean would beg Cas to pretend that he was a child. Dean loved it. He loved to just tie up Cas and tell him he'd been a bad little boy and that he needed to be punished.  
Currently, Dean had Castiel tied to the bed. Butt naked. Dean went downstairs to have a beer with his brother and left Cas tied up. He had told the ex-Angel that if he touched himself or tried to get off in any way, he'd need to be punished.  
"Another thing, baby boy, you talk or say anything and I swear you'll be punished into next year, you understand?" Dean had said.  
"Yes, daddy." Cas had mumbled. Dean smiled at Cas and left the room.  
Right now, Cas was so hard and he just wanted Dean to be back. He heard Dean's footsteps trudging up the stairs. Slowly. Cas bit his lip, trying his hardest not to say anything.  
"Daddy..." Castiel mumbled. He tugged on the ropes. "Daddy, I'm super hard for you." He said a teensy bit louder. He heard Dean stop, and Cas smirked. Dean entered the bedroom slowly after a few seconds of standing on the top step.  
"You're a little bitch, you know that?" Dean said. Cas gulped, and tried not to smile. He loved Dean's punishments.  
"I'm sorry, daddy. I'm just soooo hard for you." Cas said, trying to sound cute and young. Dean bit his lip, so he wouldn't moan at the sound of Cas's voice.  
"Wow, Cas, you've really been a bad boy, huh?" He said.  
"Yes, daddy, a really bad boy." He said, his voice still sounding like a little kid.  
"Do you need to be punished?" He whispered coming close to Castiel's ear.  
"Yes, daddy." Cas said, a little to eagerly. Dean smiled.  
"Great." He said. He untied Cas.  
"Now, you're going to do every little thing I tell you to." He said. Castiel smiled.  
"Yes, daddy." Castiel said. As much as he hated doing this whole daddy/baby boy thing, he loved being punished by Dean.  
"Okay, Castiel, get down on your knees. Right now." He said. Castiel did as he said.  
"Hey, baby, where's your tie?" Dean asked. Cas pointed to the pile of clothes that were there. Dean went through the pile and grabbed Cas's tie. He tied Castiel's hands behind his back.  
"Daddy, can I suck you cock now?" Castiel begged.  
"Aww, my little cockslut." Dean said. Cas tried not to smile as Dean stood in front of him.  
"Okay, baby boy, suck me off. Now." Dean said. Cas started sucking and Dean moaned. Dean ran his hand through Castiel's hair.  
"You want me to fuck your face like a little whore?" Castiel took his mouth off and looked at Dean.  
"Yes, daddy, fuck my face like a little fucking whore." Castiel said, excitedly. Dean smirked and grabbed the back of Castiel'd head. He started pounding Castiel's face.  
"Mmm, you like that, don't you you little slut. You love it when daddy fucks your little face." Dean said. Castiel moaned. Dean pulled Castiel's head away and and pulled him up to the bed.  
"Where's the lube?" Dean asked.  
"Use spit, daddy." Cas said. Dean nodded.  
"Okay." He said pushing his finger into Cas's mouth. Cas sucked them and then Dean pulled them back. He stuck 1 in Cas and started moving them.  
"Daddy, add another." Castiel said. Dean added another and started scissoring.  
"That feels so good, daddy."  
"You know it." Dean said. Cas moaned.  
"Give me your dick." Castiel moaned. Dean pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his dick.  
"Mmmm. Daddy, that feels soooo good." Castiel moaned.  
"Damn right." Dean said and fucked harder.  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Castiel moaned/screamed.  
"You want to cum?" Dean asked, grabbing Cas's dick. He started pumping.  
"Yes, daddy, let me cum." Cas moaned.  
"Hmm, I don't know. You have been a pretty bad boy." Dean said. Cas moaned.  
"Please let me cum, daddy. Please." Cas said.  
"Just because I'm nice, and since I'm the best daddy ever, I'll let you cum. But I want to watch you. Dean said, pulling out and flipping his boyfriend over.  
"C'mom, baby. Cum for me." Dean moaned. Cas came all over Dean's face.  
"You wanna lick it off?" Dean asked. Cas nodded eagerly. Dean went up to him and Cas started licking up and down his face.  
"Daddy, can you cum in my mouth?" He asked. Dean laid on his back and Cas started sucking his dick.  
"Daddy, this would be so much easier if I wasn't tied up." Cas said. Dean pulled the tie off of him and Cas started sucking again. Dean moaned and came in Cas's mouth. Cas crawled back up and snuggled into Dean.  
"I love you." Cas mumbled as he fell asleep.  
"I love you to, baby." Dean said as they fell asleep.


	2. Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean looks so pretty tied up.

"Wow, Dean." Cas smiled. Dean chewed his bottom lip.   
"C-Cas. Please, baby."   
"Shut up, Dean. I told you not to talk or make any noises at all." Cas said. Dean but his lip, again. Cas ran his hand down Dean's chest.   
"You're such a pretty boy." Cas mumbled. Dean wanted so badly to moan, but he held it back. "So pretty." Cas kept mumbling. Dean dug his nails into his hand and tried not to whine again. "I'm gonna get my tie and tie you up." Cas said. Dean bit his lip so hard he drew blood. Castiel removed his tie and tied it around Dean's hands. "Okay, Dean, you can make noise now." Dean let out a much needed moan. Cas took off the rest of his clothes and then grabbed Dean's hard cock.   
"Mmm, Cas..." Cas smiled and started pumping faster. Dean arched his back, finally getting contact on his cock. Cas pushed him down.   
"Now now, Dean. You can make as much noise as you want but don't move or I'll have to punish you." Dean gulped and nodded.   
"O-okay." He said. Cas kissed the tip of Dean's cock and Dean moaned again. Cas moved his head up and down on Dean's dick.   
"F-fuck, Cas. I'm gonna cum." Dean moaned. Cas pulled his mouth off.   
"Not yet, Dean." Cas said and Dean whimpered. Cas grabbed the bottle of lube that he had and put it on his fingers. He pushed one into Dean's hole.   
"Fuck, Cas. Mmm, CAS!" Dean moaned. Cas pushed a second finger in and started scissoring. "A-ahh. Caa-as." Dean groaned.   
"Mmmhh, hearing you moan like a slut sounds so good." Cas whispered to Dean.   
"C-Cas, please let me have your cock. Please." Dean moaned.   
"Hmm, I don't know. Why should I?" Cas teased. Dean whimpered.   
"Please, Cas." Dean moaned again. Cas smirked.   
"Not good enough, Dean." Dean bit his lip.   
"Please, daddy?" He said. Cas smiled and put lube on his own cock.   
"There we go." He said. He pushed into Dean's hole. And let out a groan.   
"Cas..." Dean moaned. "Daddy, fuck." Dean pushed his fingernails into his palm again and moaned. Cas grabbed Dean's dick and pumped.   
"Mm, baby boy, you feel amazing." Cas moaned.   
"O-oh. Cas, I'm gonna c-cum." Dean moaned.   
"Mm, cum for me, Dean." Dean came with a loud groan and triggered Castiel's own orgasm. Cas pulled out and laid beside Dean.   
"I love you, so fucking much." Dean said, hugging Cas.   
"I love you, to, Dean." He said.


	3. 2. ~almost~ Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam ~almost~ walks in on Dean and Cas fucking.   
> (CAS STILL HAS HIS GRACE)

Cas pushed Dean up against the wall. Dean grinded into Castiel's knee. "You're so fucking sexy, Angel." Dean whispered. Cas sucked his neck, then blew on the spot. 

"You're even sexier." Castiel said. He pulled Dean's hips closer to his. 

"Fuck, Cas, I want your huge cock inside me." Dean moaned. Cas pulled Dean over and pushed him onto the dingy motel bed. 

"Gonna fuck you so hard, Dean." Cas moaned, ripping Dean's shirt off. Literally. 

"I liked that shirt." Dean grumbled. Cas rolled his eyes and led kisses down Dean's chest. He unbuttoned and unzipped Dean's jeans and moved them down his hips. He pulled Dean's boxers off next and stroked his cock. Dean was already half hard, and Cas was now making him even harder. 

"Damn, Angel." Dean moaned. 

"You want me to suck you off?" Cas  said, smirking. Dean moaned and nodded. Cas took the head of Dean's cock in his mouth and Dean moaned. Cas moved his head down further and deep-throated Dean. Dean moaned and groaned louder than ever. Cas moaned around Dean's dick and started massaging his balls. Dean moaned, for the ten-millionth time. Dean's dick twitched and Cas pulled off of Deab causing a whisper to come from the Hunter. Cas smirked at him and then undressed himself. 

"I'm gonna fuck your tight ass so hard." Cas mumbled into Dean ears. They BOTHE heard footsteps coming from outside the motel room door and the door handle jiggled. Dean cursed and Cas smirked at him. He grabbed the lube and then zapped them somewhere else. 

"Cas.. You know I hate when you do that!" Dean whined. Cas rolled his eyes. 

"You really want your little brother to see a man on top of his older brother, making him moan and writhe under him?" Cas asked. Dean shook his head and Cas smirked. 

"Where are we anyway?" Dean asked. 

"Does it matter?" 

"No."

"Good, now spread apart." Dean spread his legs, gladly. Cas squirted lube on his fingers. He carefully stuck in in Dean, causing Dean to moan. 

"Dammit, Cas that feels so fucking good." Dean moaned. Cas chuckled and then pushed another in. "Ahh-ahh... Mmmmh!"

"I love making you moan like a whore." Cas murmured to Dean. Dean moaned, again. "You sound so fucking hot."

"Ngh. Cas I want your cock!" Dean moaned. Cas chuckled again. 

"You're such a fucking slut for my cock, right?" Cas said. Dean nodded. 

"Yes, Cas, only you!" He said. Cas smirked, then spread some lube on his cock. Dean watched intently. Cas pushed his cock into Dean's hole and let out a grunt. 

"Fuck, baby. So hot." Cas moaned. Dean let out a high pitched moan and dug his nails into Cas's back and arched his own. 

"You gonna cum for me, baby?" Cas asked. Dean nodded and came, leaving wet stripes all over his and Cas's stomach. Cas moaned and came inside Dean. 

"We need to go back." Dean said. 

"Well, it'll be weird if we just randomly appear unclothed." Cas said. Dean nodded. "Give me a sec." He said. Dean nodded and Cas disappeared and appeared in the blink of an eye.

"We can go now." Cas said. 

"What's you do?" 

"I went invisible and put him to sleep." Cas said, sheepishly. Dean laughed and kissed Cas again. 


End file.
